Passion by moonlight and true love byshells?
by Trunks'OnlyLove
Summary: It's a Lulu and Wakka fic...a type that hasn't been written too often!


A/N: Hi guys! Ok this is my first fanfic for FF10, so if it sounds kinda dumb, sorry! If you love Wakka and Lulu together, like me, then this is for you to read.

Disclaimer: I hate going through this. You know the drill, I don't own any of the things in this fic, unless I say I do. Boy how I wish I did own it all...sigh. Anyway, just wanna let you know. This takes place in Macalania Woods, before the fight with Jecht. Wakka chose to come here since it was one of his favorite spots to visit. You'll read the rest, and I apologize for changing some of the storyline. Read on...

Passion by Moonlight and True Love by... shells?

As they walked through the leafy, rocky earth in Macalania, Lulu was the only one who wondered why they were here. To her, this was like the last good time they'd ever have before their freedom to live would be taken away as soon as they fought Jecht. Everybody else tried to make the best of it and keep their heads up, even though the sorrow made it's way through the cheerful exterior they all had on their faces, except Auron and Kimahri of course.  
"C'mon Lulu cheer up, ya? We're gonna be okay. Let's have a good time", Wakka whispered so that only she could hear. Lulu shut her eyes and turned away, but this didn't make Wakka feel bad. He knew it was her way of answering him in her own grumpy way. They continued on through a narrow path that forced them to walk single file, and Yuna chose to sit for a while. "Why do we have walk like this?" Rikku asked to anyone in particular. "What do you mean?" asked Tidus. "I mean, we really don't have to walk in a certain path. We should split up and and explore the woods shouldn't we? We don't need any navigation 'cause were gonna have fun right?" Rikku said, explaining her point. Tidus grinned as well as Yuna, a cue for Rikku to get up. "Ok then. Let's go!" she said putting her hands on her hips. Wakka got up after her and helped Lulu up.

Rikku ran off north, followed by Auron (hee-hee grin) Tidus and Yuna went left, leaving Lulu, Wakka and Kimahri standing there. Wakka didn't want to offend Kimahri or embarrass Lulu so he stood where he was. Kimahri understood and slightly gave him a smirk, making Wakka blush furiously. Kimahri walked right and so Wakka just looked at Lulu. "I knew that would happen", she said. Wakka frowned, knowing immediately what she was talking about. Wakka began to walk ahead so Lulu had no choice but to follow him. She admired the glowing different color pyreflies as they made glowing spots on the thick greenish trees. She took in the sweet scent of the lilies and heard the chirp of the crickets nearby. She had to admit, this place was beautiful and she'd rather be here than in a place full of tears, like Zanarkand. She took her eyes away from the scenery and turned them to Wakka, admiring how the moonlight complimented his island brown skin, compared to her creamy white complexion. He walked slower knowing that Lulu was lagging behind a bit. "Where is he taking me?" she thought to herself. Maybe he wasn't taking her anywhere, maybe he was just killing time, seeing that she wasn't having fun. Lulu felt a little bad for her action, but just left it at that. She wasn't about to apologize, she just wouldn't. She walked a bit closer to him and Wakka continued on.

"Why did you want to come with me? I thought you'd go off with Tidus or something", Rikku told Auron. "Why would I go with them? Wouldn't want to meddle in their affairs. Why must you question my actions?" he told her roughly. Rikku sneered at him. "You didn't have to say it like that you know! Meanie! I was gonna say that I think it was kinda nice that you came to keep me company. You're not much of a talker but hey! You're fun to be with. I don't know why, but you are", she explained, her green eyes shining with kindness...love almost. Auron just looked at her and he turned his head away, smiling so that she wouldn't see. He walked closer to her and Rikku blushed a bit, not knowing how to enjoy this. But Auron solved her problem by smiling at her and putting his arm around her waist. Rikku was uneasy at first but calmed down in a few minutes and relaxed in Auron's comforting hold. She liked this. Now was the next step...

"Oh Tidus. I love it here. It was a great place to stay. I'm glad you though of it' she said lovingly to the blond, blue-eyed cutie next to her. Tidus grinned. "I didn't really think of it. I love this place, too but it was Wakka who chose to come here before we uh...well you know", he shuddered, thinking of his father. "Wakka said it was the best where he could get his mind off of things that were stressin' em' out. Then he laughed and said it was also a great place for some alone time for me and you", Tidus said chuckling at the the thought of Wakka saying that. Yuna blushed but laughed along with him. Tidus and Yuna stopped and stood in an embrace, admiring the scenery of the clear water that they shared their first kiss in not very long ago. Yuna's blue and green eyes looked positively radiant as the moon gave them a slight touch of happiness, helping to hide her sorrow on the inside. Tidus turned her face so they could look at eachother and he filled the gap between their lips as he kissed her deeply. A soft moan came from her throat as she kissed back, placing her arms around his neck like she did once before. They shared the moonlight together and continously kissed through the night.  
A/N: Well, I don't really have to explain what Kimahri did in the forest by himself now do I?...

Wakka decided to stop near the lake. He sat down and so I sat on a rock about five feet away from him. I didn't know exactly what to say to him so we went through a time of uncomfortable silence. I saw just how fidgety Wakka was. So, I broke the silence before it was unbearable. "Stop that Wakka! Why are you fidgeting so damn much! You went from that rock, all the way up to this tree!" Lulu scolded. Wakka grinned. "Uh..I'm sorry, Lu. It's just that , I just don't know what to talk about, you know?" he answered. Lulu shut her eyes and got up. " I'm going to the mountain", she said to him. Wakka's eyes lit up. 'You're gonna climb it with me!" he asked excitedly. "I don't know. Don't ask. Let's just go", Lulu responded. Wakka jumped out of the tree, hurting himself in the process. "Ah! My knee!" he yelped. Lulu chuckled at him, which made Wakka smile. At least he got Lulu to laugh a little. Lulu examined his knee. "You'll live. You big baby", she said smiling at him. Wakka smiled through pain and clenched teeth. He grabbed Lulu's arm and led her to his favorite mountain in Macalania. The tallest one, too. "Um...do we really have to climb THIS mountain...I mean, it's so BIG, isn't it?" Lulu uneasily asked. Wakka chuckled at her, which made Lulu mad. He quickly stopped his laughter before she hit him, boy he didn't want more pain than his already paining knee. He gulped to say something. "Ah, it's alright. A tough girl like you can handle it, ya? And if you need help, I'll be there to help you", he said reassuringly. Lulu nodded slightly, still not sure of this, and took his hand. They climbed the stair-like group of rocks until they came to the climbing point. It got steeper and steeper with each step they took, and Lulu- BRAVE Lulu was getting scared. She shuddered and tried trusting her uneasy footwork, since she was nervous. She took a glance at Wakka, who was doing this as if he were just climbing a tree. It was about fifteen minutes before they were almost at the top, which was what Wakka told her, but it seemed like 15 days to Lulu. She took one more step and slipped. Her stomach did a double somersault as she let out an ear-piercing scream.

"Hey, isn't that Wakka and Lulu up there?" Rikku asked Auron. She pointed to two bodies climbing the great mountain. Auron shrugged in unsure agreement and let out a "Hmph" as usual. "Who knows? Or cares?" he said dryly. "How can you say that! Don't you see Lulu! She looks like she might need help! Shouldn't we g-" she was silenced by a kiss from Auron. She wanted to protest, even pull away, but something inside of her held her back like steel chains in a dungeon. She knew she wanted this, but somehow, she felt weird. Maybe it was because it was Auron? No, it wasn't that at all. It was something, but she couldn't think of what that could be. All these thoughts roamed her mind as she wildly kissed Auron back, digging her nails into his neck, as his snaked up and down her hips and waist. Her head and back leaned closer into the ground, until finally she forced herself down onto the lily-scented earth with Auron, the man she knew she wanted and waited for atop her virgin body.

"Wakka! I'm scared! Please! Don't let go of me", Lulu pleaded. "I would never think of doing that Lu. Never. I lo-" he stopped what he was going to say, for fear it might change his whole perspective of his relationship with Lulu. He gathered up all of his strength and with one fully-gathered breath, he pulled her up with all his might, sending her flying up, and landing (yeah you guessed it) right on top of him. Lulu hugged Wakka, not really realizing the romantic position that they were in. Wakka didn't budge (hee-hee). "Oh Wakka. Thank you so much, I can't even thank you enough. I was so scared. I know I shouldn't have been, but I was. I don't know what came over me! I-" Lulu stopped talking, realizing that she had been saying too much, too fast. She rolled off of him, blushing, and quickly lifted herself up and brushed herself off. Wakka did the same. "Well, I'munna walk around a little. You'll come with me, ya?" he asked her. Lulu nodded and they were off into the woods. It was just as beautiful, but Lulu preferred the lake area to this part of the woods.

It was a bit creepy. After walking around a bit, making small-talk, they came to a spot with a giant nest. 'A fiend' thought Lulu immediately. But then became calm. 'This is supposed to be the second-calmest part in the woods. There can't be any fiends for miles' she thought. Wakka was examining the nest, probably thinking the same as Lulu. She watched him as he nitpicked everything that appealed to his eyes, mostly shiny objects, as a racoon would. But when he started stuffing the artifacts into his pockets, Lulu took action. "Wakka, no. You shouldn't be doing that. What if the "owner" of those things senses that they're missing. It'll come for you, attacking you. Who knows what'll happen", she warned. Wakka gave her a "don't worry" look and shook his finger at her. "Haaah! No fiend'll come after this thing. It's dull-looking, ya?" he said as he showed her an ugly brown slightly round bumpy shell that reminded her of a giant cockroach. She almost squealed in disgust as she looked at it. "Why do you want it then?" she asked curiously. "I just wanna bring something unusual that make people go "what the hell is that!" and I thought this would be the perfect thing. It looks suspicious. Like it's more than just a filthy brown shell. I wanna look at it when we get back", he replied. Lulu shook her head and rolled her eyes, walking back the same way that they came. Wakka followed her placing his shell carefully, safely into his pocket. They were about a 1/4 mile away from the mountain and Lulu braced herself. Yes, she was afraid, but she had to climb down it again. "What goes up, must come down", she told herself. She took a breath and started to walk, and caught sight of the mountain cliff from afar. Wakka caught up to her. "Okay, let's g-" Wakka was cut off by a loud, squealing "RGAHHH!". It sounded just like...a bird. A big one. Lulu began to feel a churning in her stomach and turned to face Wakka. "That doesn't sound good", she said. Wakka swallowed hard and grabbed Lulu's arm. "We gotta run", he said. "But-", Lulu couldn't say anything more, for Wakka began to run. They came to the cliff and Lulu forced them to a halt. "No...I won't. I won't jump!" she told him. "You gotta, Lu! Just hold onto me. Trust me, you gotta trust me! It's either jump or our lives!" he said. Lulu held her breath and squeezed Wakka. He sprang off of the cliff, almost making Lulu want to let go because she was so scared. She shut her her eyes tight and thought of how dumb everybody was not bringing their weapons with them. She would've fought the damn bird herself, but she alone couldn't defeat a bird that size. She turned her head and saw the bird land on the ground swiftly, compared to her and Wakka, who thrashed the earth with their bodies. It didn't hurt...that much...luckily. But it gave Lulu a terrible pain in her shoulder, and Wakka hit the same knee (haha). "Wakka got up shakily and grabbed Lulu. "C'mon. We gotta hide, so we don't get in big trouble from that bird!" Wakka said, and Lulu swore she could see i grin on his face, through the moonlight. "How could he be grinning at a time like this!" Lulu said to herself. But then again when she thought about it. This WAS pretty funny, running away from a dumb bird they could've easily defeated with their weapons and magic. 'Running from a bird' she thought. She began to laugh out loud, holding on to Wakka the whole time. This made Wakka laugh, too and they came to giant leaves that were as tall as they were. So, it was a good hiding place. (A/N: for people who saw Pearl Harbor, I kinda stole the parachute-concept from the movie, I apologize to the director. You know, where Josh Harnett and Kate Beckinsale hide in the parachutes so they wouldn't get caught? Then they ended up...you know! Having a good time! Well, this is the same concept, except they're running away from a bird and hiding in the giant leaves). It was as if they played a game of tag as they lost eachother in the leaves. They both laughed and couldn't stop and hearing Lulu laugh made Wakka happy. He finally caught her and grabbed her, making her scream and laugh at the same time. For the first time in a long time, Lulu was very happy and couldn't stop smiling. She fell into Wakka's embrace and stared into his intense golden-brown eyes that deepened everytime she stared harder. Wakka never took his gaze from her ocean-like wine-colored eyes. The darkness joined with the moonlight to create a shadow of their bodies in an embrace to anyone who was outside their leaf, watching, which was no one, they both hoped. They both went from smiling at eachother sweetly to staring deeply into eachother's eyes, both of them finding nothing but yearning for one another. Wakka didn't want that gap between their lips to stay there forever, and locked lips for a hot, passionate-filled kiss that sent sparks flying for the both of them.

Lulu's arms searched his back, rubbing tenderly as Wakka's hands roamed her beautiful frame, mostly her hips. Wakka parted their lips to Lulu's dismay but calmed her as his lips trailed to her neck, allowing her to tilt her head back. She closed her eyes and moaned softly, so that he could hardly hear. Lulu pulled his lips away and removed the gear which confined his bulky arms. After this she snapped off his yellow overalls, leaving him clad in pair of jeans and sandals. He stopped her as he began to untie the lacing in her back, letting her dress slid off of her. She swept it away with her foot and removed her small boots with ease, so that she was almost completely exposed to Wakka. Only her panties remained. Wakka breathed heavily, noticing the beautiful mounds on her chest for the first time. She brought him closer to her and placed a hand in his pants, making him harder than he had been before. He let out a slight moan and began to kiss her again, allowing her to remove his pants and sandals freely. He ran his hand from her upper back to the small of her back, rubbing up and down, admring the silky soft feeling of her skin. Their tongues met in a soft duel and Wakka's tongue lightly brushed her lips, making her moan into his mouth. She broke this kiss and kissed down his chest, purposely over-looking the stiff member held in a pair of briefs. Wakka didn't want her to go first, and brought her head up softly to face him once again, making her smirk slightly. He placed his hands on her hips and slid them down so that her panties would be removed at the same time. She kicked them away and locked their lips once again, this time Wakka brought her legs up around his waist and carried her while passionately kissing her all at once. Wakka was forced by Lulu's body giving a push to lay down. His back touched the cool grassy ground and he shivered, still kissing Lulu. He went down to her neck and they rolled over so that Wakka was now on top. For the first time, in all the years he had known Lulu, her body was fully exposed to him, and the sight was beautiful, yet breathtaking. Her every curve allowed the rest of her seductive shape to fit into place. Her still virgin body yearned for him, he knew. He had seen it in her eyes. His hands explored her body, caressing each part, but something told him to stop at her breasts, to give them special attention since her breasts were the part of of her body that had lured him to her before. Lulu seemed impatient, and brought his hand over to her left breast. Wakka was shy at first, even nervous, but as he got to it for a longer time it wasn't long before he had her softly moaning his name. He began kissing and licking in her cleavage. Lulu shut her eyes and threw her head back in pleasure and grabbed his neck, than moving up into his hair, her fingers rejoicing in it. His free hand went to her thigh and he squeezed it to let out his excitement. He left her breasts and moved to her bellybutton, sucking and sticking his tongue in and out in a swirling motion. Lulu arched her back and still had her fingers in his red hair. Wakka looked up from his work and saw this. The passion he felt was like a fiery ember inside of him, or a volcano waiting to burst. He smirked at her and moved down to her thighs, skipping her womanhood on purpose to tease her. She thrusted up her hips as a sign, and Wakka knew what she wanted. She pulled his hair and then stuck her fingers into his neck, making him moan loudly, and Lulu pulled his face up to hers, planting her lips onto his. Wakka and Lulu took a few breaths before they continued, and this gave Wakka the chance to taste her neck again. He couldn't help but give her a hickey and so he left his mark on her. It was quite a hickey, too, so noticeable. Lulu massaged his back a bit more and they kissed, rolling over at the same time. Wakka's hands and arms were all over her back caressing up and down her spine. She couldn't hold it in any longer and so she sank her teeth into neck, allowing a small amount of blood to flow from the the top of his neck, he yelled out her name. She sat up on him and looked into his eyes. Suddenly, she felt a small feeling in her stomach, and placed her hands on his chest. Her expression turned from smiling seductively to frowning and biting her lower lip. She sighed and knew what this feeling was. It was regret.

A/N: Alrighty. Let me know what you think so far so I can continue! I was waiting for so long to read a REAL lemon of Wakka and Lulu, and I had to write it myself! Sad, right! Anyway, just review, arigatou!

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
